


Kill It With Fire

by Katerina_Hummel_Di_Angelo



Series: Malec Tumblr Drabble - Traduzione [8]
Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alec can't say no to Magnus about anything, Alternative pest control, Fluff, M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-23
Updated: 2016-04-23
Packaged: 2018-06-04 01:20:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6635200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katerina_Hummel_Di_Angelo/pseuds/Katerina_Hummel_Di_Angelo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alec lo stava tempestando di chiamate da più di un'ora, ma lui non rispondeva nè a quelle, nè ai messaggi. Era in un momento di crisi - una crisi molto seria - e il suo ragazzo era irreperibile.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kill It With Fire

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Kill it with Fire](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6400897) by [otppurefuckingmagic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/otppurefuckingmagic/pseuds/otppurefuckingmagic). 



> Ispirata a questo prompt:  
> A: "C'è un ragno in bagno."  
> B: "Perchè non l'hai ucciso?"  
> A: "Aspettavo che tornassi a casa." 
> 
> Mi serviva un modo per passare il tempo mentre aspetto l'episodio di stasera. Quindi eccovi i Malec alle prese con i ragni.

Alec stava camminando avanti e indietro vicino alla finestra e continuava a lanciare occhiate sospettose alla porta aperta del bagno. Stava seriamente iniziando a chiedersi quanto Magnus si sarebbe potuto arrabbiare, se fosse arrivato a casa e avesse trovato il loft saro al suolo dal fuoco. 

Anche se, in realtà, sarebbe stata colpa dello stregone se fosse _effettivamente_ successa una cosa del genere. Alec lo stava tempestando di chiamate da più di un'ora, ma lui non rispondeva nè a quelle, nè ai messaggi. Era in un momento di crisi - una crisi molto seria \- e il suo ragazzo era irreperibile.

Una volta tornato a casa, Magnus avrebbe trovato Alec che cercava di stare il più lontano possibile dal bagno. Non importava quanto si sentisse stupido in quel momento, la sua fobia era più forte. Non avrebbe distolto gli occhi da quella porta. Non poteva permettere a quel coso di scappare. 

Proprio mentre il ragazzo stava cercando su Google quali fossero i tempi di riproduzione dei ragni - perchè era certo che la lunghezza di quell'attesa si stesse avvicinando pericolosamente a quella della loro stagione di accoppiamento - la porta d'ingresso si aprì e Magnus entrò, andando dritto in cucina, senza gettare nemmeno un'occhiata nella sua direzione.

Alec lo guardò male. Non poteva seguirlo, si sarebbe avvicinato troppo al bagno. "Perchè non mi hai richiamato?"

Lo stregone si voltò di colpo, guardandolo con un sorriso. "Non mi ero accorto che fossi a casa. Buon pomeriggio anche a te, Alexander."

"Non c'è nulla di buono in questo pomeriggio. Nulla." Il ragazzo incrociò le braccia - cercando di sembrare più duro di quanto si sentisse in quel momento - e fece un cenno verso il bagno con il mento. "Avevo bisogno che tu mi richiamassi per... quello."

Magnus indicò dietro di sè e alzò un sopracciglio, in una domanda silenziosa.

"Sì, quello. Là dentro" rispose lo shadowhunter.

Magnus non esitò - Alec dovette riconoscerglielo. "Cosa sto cercando esatamente, tesoro?" chiese. La sua voce era attutita dal muro che ora li separava.

Alec serrò gli occhi, cercando di non pensare ai dieci anni di vita che aveva perso quando prima era entrato per lavarsi i denti. "Nel lavandino."

Ci fu un suono di contenitori di plastica che cadevano sul pavimento e un urlo poco virile, ma Magnus era calmo, quando parlò. "Oh, be'. È molto grosso. Sembra uno di quei cosi che saltano che ci sono i Perù."

"Può saltare?!" Alec indietreggiò, avvicinandosi alla finestra e cercando di allontanarsi il più possibile.

Magnus spuntò dalla porta e scrollò le spalle. "Non lontano. _Se_ ricordo bene."

"Non sei d'aiuto, Magnus."

Lui rientrò nel bagno. "È il momento adatto per ricordarti che uccidi demoni? Per vivere."

"Non è mai il momento giusto per quello. E non è un demone, è un inquietante ragno del cazzo che sta invadendo il mio spazio."

"Il _nostro_ spazio."

"Tra un po' non sarà lo spazio di _nessuno_ " brontolò Alec. "Perchè ucciderò quel coso _con il fuoco_."

"Sei consapevole, tesoro mio," disse lo stregone "che posso farlo sparire da qualche altra parte in un attimo?"

Alec restò a bocca aperta, poi tutto lo stress accumulto nell'ora precedente tornò a galla di colpo. "Perchè cazzo credi che ti abbia telefonato decine di volte, nell'ultima ora?! Ovvio che lo so!"

Magnus rimase in silenzio per un attimo, poi apparve di nuovo sulla soglia. I suoi occhi si erano addolciti. "Oh, Alexander. Tu non vuoi ucciderlo, vero?"

Lo shadowhunter s'irrigidì, sulla difensiva. "Sì, invece. Lo voglio morto. In qualsiasi modo possibile."

"Invece no."

Alec sospirò. Ovviamente Magnus aveva capito il vero problema. "Non voglio, in realtà. Ma non riesco a respirare il suo stesso ossigeno. Non posso."

Lo stregone picchiettò un dito sulla porta, rilasciando una pioggia di scintille blu. "I ragni respirano?"

L'altro aggrottò le sopracciglia. "Non lo so. Lo cercherò dopo su Google. Comunque, non è quello il punto."

"E qual'è il punto, esattamente?"

"Non voglio ucciderlo, ma non voglio  più che stia" - Alec agitò le mani in direzoione del bagno - "qui. Aiutami."

Magnus sollevò un dito e rientrò in bagno. "È carino, in effetti."

L'altro assottigliò gli occhi, capendo subito dove volesse andare a parare. "No, Magnus. Assolutamente no."

"Cosa?" chiese lo stregone con voce innocente. Troppo innocente.

" _Non_ terrai quel coso."

"Potremmo chiamarlo Peter Parkour. Per la ragione più ovvia, ma anche perchè salta."

Alec si pizzicò la base del naso. "Scordatelo."

"Be', immagino che anche Spiderman salti..." continuò l'altro, ignorandolo.

"Magnus! No!"

Magnus uscì dal bagno e si diresse a grandi passi verso di lui, appoggiò le mani sui suoi bicipiti e alzò la testa, così che i suoi occhi da cucciolo postessero avere più effetto. "Se lo mando da un'altra parte, non avrà molte possibilità di sopravvivere. Potrebbe essere mangiato da un uccello o calpestato da qualcuno. Qui, almeno, è al sicuro..."

Lo shadowhunter emise un lamento. Non poteva dire di no a quell'espressione. Era come dire di no ad Izzy quando lo chiamava "fratellone". Non aveva scelta. Doveva acconsentire. "Ok, tienilo. Anzi, tieniti qualsiasi ragno entri in questo appartamento. Ma fai apparire una gabbia magica da cui non possa scappare e assicurati che non si avvicini a me."

Lo stregone sorrise e si alzò in punta di piedi per lasciargli un leggero bacio sulle labbra. "Ti ho già detto quanto di amo, oggi, Alexander?"

L'altro lo guardò male, anche se non riusciva ad essere infastidito, quando il suo ragazzo era così felice. "Ci vorranno più che delle semplici parole per farmi accettare del tutto questa cosa."

Magnus ci pensò su un attimo. "Sesso orale?"

Alec sorrise e lo spinse verso la camera da letto. "Affare fatto."


End file.
